


背后有星星的鱼

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 时间线混乱，冬被卷入其中，来到了一个宇宙，这里的史蒂夫是一条鲸鲨人鱼。冬能在深海呼吸和生活，因为剧情需要（你）人鱼浩克盾 x A4冬没有剧情，乱写的，很无聊，十分难看特别难看极其难看，务必慎入。OOC（超大写）送给 萎萎   对不起我尽力了，就这个水平





	背后有星星的鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线混乱，冬被卷入其中，来到了一个宇宙，这里的史蒂夫是一条鲸鲨人鱼。冬能在深海呼吸和生活，因为剧情需要（你）
> 
> 人鱼浩克盾 x A4冬
> 
> 没有剧情，乱写的，很无聊，十分难看特别难看极其难看，务必慎入。
> 
> OOC（超大写）
> 
> 送给 萎萎 对不起我尽力了，就这个水平

他的头顶有一片光滑的蔚蓝色在流动，顺滑流畅得像一匹透明的丝绸。

那是海平面。

他在海底，却能正常的呼吸和活动。惊诧之余，巴基摸摸口袋，确认那一罐皮姆粒子还在原地，这样还有回家的可能。

他的出现惊扰了什么，远处有东西向他冲过来。

他看见了一个人——或者是一条鱼——向自己飞快地游过来。

一双蔚蓝色的眼睛写满了难以置信的惊喜，长长的金发散在海水里如同一抹阳光，后面是一条疯狂摆动的鱼尾。

那是史蒂夫。

不管外表如何变化，他总能一眼就认出来史蒂夫；同时也能区分出，这不是自己宇宙的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫像一颗鱼雷那样冲过来，一把抱住了他，在快乐地海里不停转圈，发出夸张的欢呼和大笑，整个胸腔都在震动。

巴基注意到男人的胸口刻着自己的名字。那是用锋利的匕首刺进肌肉、再用力割开皮肉的结果——伤口深可见骨，才会留下这么明显的疤痕。

男人一遍又一遍的抚摸和亲吻他的脸、他的手臂、他的身躯，就像膜拜神迹。无关情欲，只是为了动用所有的感官来体验他的“真实”。

“巴基……真的是你……太好了！造物主没有骗我……我终于等到了……”

他捧着他的脸，深情地注视他，眼睛都舍不得眨一下，带着喜极而泣的表情。

“史蒂夫，你怎么……？”

巴基打量他——

男人两条炮筒粗的手臂紧紧搂住他的腰，浑身肌肉好像属于一名古希腊的角斗士——雄壮饱满又遍布伤痕，带着粗粝的野性的美感。但下半身是一条蓝灰色鲨鱼鱼尾，背后是星星点点的斑纹，像是夜幕中洒下的星光。

鲸鲨，背后有星星的鱼。

 

 

在这个宇宙中人类早已灭绝了好几个世纪，世界恢复到上古时代的沉寂。陆地上草长莺飞又荒无人烟。

“那时我穿越整个世界去寻找你，找遍了每一个角落，但最终遭受了神罚。祂罚我在这荒芜的世界永生不死。但神告诉我，终有一日你会出现，于是我在这里等你，等你了七百年。现在你在这里，我所有的祈祷都变成了现实——你这么美丽，比我看过的任何风景都要美丽。”

他每日浮上海面，渴望神迹降临，日复一日又年复一年，北冰洋的海冰融化到再次冻结、七十年一轮回的日食和潮汐来了又走。

他的海底住所被海流侵蚀、在乱流中倒塌，又一砖一瓦地重建，接着再次因为年久失修而崩塌。

等到斗转星移沧海桑田，世间万物都变了一个又一个模样。

唯一不变的是他的坚守。

七百年的时间以缓慢到温柔的方式剥夺他的记忆与自我——人类社会消失后他的梦想与信念失去了意义，关于战友和身为“人类”的过往都遗失在时光长河中、那些名字一个个在指尖风化，直到某一天他再也想不起他们任何一个人的脸。

只剩下那个人在沙漠中渐行渐远的背影。

他将他的名字刺在胸口——时光若是想要夺走巴基，就先夺走他的肉体、他的生命！

 

巴基说，胸口有星星的人，怎么会是懦夫？

现在，他把整个星空都披在了身上。

 

 

“‘史蒂夫’……那是一个名字吗？”

男人喃喃重复道，露出迷惑的表情，皱起眉努力回想，却一无所获。

“那是你的名字。”巴基说，手指抚摸男人坚实的胸口——描摹自己的名字。

史蒂夫忘了自己的名字，却还记得他的。

巴基握住他的手放到了胸口同等的位置。

他也曾刻下他的名字，在牢房的墙壁、在冷冻仓厚厚的冰霜上、甚至在隐秘的大腿内侧，但都被九头蛇一一找到并毁去了。

“我也曾忘记自己的名字，还好你记得——现在，你记住我的，我记住你的。”

史蒂夫托住他的后脑，凑过来含住他的嘴唇，温柔地吮吸。巴基主动张开了嘴，让他的舌头滑进自己的口腔，互相纠缠。

“我已经忘了这是什么意思，我只是想这么做——每一分每一秒都想对你这么做。”

“这是爱情。”巴基在他耳边喃喃说。

失去了人类社会，他不知道这个词是否还有意义。但至少在他的生命里，这个词永远不会失效——

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

 

 

他还有一罐皮姆粒子，能带他回到主世界，但只够一个人使用。它安静地躺在他外套的里怀口袋中，沉默地提醒他那个繁华多姿的世界。

史蒂夫看到了那个红色的试管，像个好奇的孩子一样靠近了观察。

“这是什么？”

“皮姆粒子……”那些高深的学术词语他一个也不理解，看到对方孩童一般的神态之后放弃了解释，“它能带我穿过时间，到各个时间点和宇宙。”

史蒂夫脸上露出了惊恐的表情。

“它能带走你……！”他颤抖地说。

曾经的一幕幕略过眼前，巴基看到布鲁克林的街头巷尾、枪林弹雨的二战战场、新世纪的罗马尼亚和瓦坎达。

他漂泊半生、辗转了大半个地球，努力想要赎罪，但世人并不欢迎；努力为自己建造一个家，但命运不会放过他、战争不会放过他。

巴基许久才轻声道：

“是的。”

 

他们通过哈德逊河回到了布鲁克林的码头——大萧条期间巴基曾在这里打工运货，把赚来的钱给史蒂夫买硬面包和牛舌肉。  
如今时光抹掉了所有的痕迹，码头面目全非不复存在。

史蒂夫无法上岸，只能在岸边恋恋不舍地凝望他，几番欲言又止。那眼神就像他会再次永远消失在一望无际的沙漠里，剩他一人活在孤独的世界中。

最终，他说：

“我就在这里，等你回来。”

巴基心头被这个词刺了一下——“等待”对于这个男人而言是最大的折磨，意味着千百年冗长的刑罚。

但他仍然愿意给自己这番许诺，并心甘情愿践行到底。

巴基让自己停留在史蒂夫的视线范围内，打量那些林立的人类遗迹。曾经光鲜的高楼大厦在风雨的侵蚀中剥落了华丽的外衣——一头头钢筋水泥的巨兽在末日灾难之中死去了，漫长的时光中皮肉腐烂、露出骨骼，如今残存的骨架爬满了藤蔓和青苔，偶尔从里面跑出几只松鼠和野兔。  
布鲁克林很早就毁灭了，幻化成一个符号，在他心里变成了一个回不去的永无乡——早于世界末日，甚至早于21世纪的那场战争。

他转身，一路小跑，奔向哈德逊河，奔向在原地等待的史蒂夫。

斜阳照亮了男人的温柔的双眼和身上的伤疤。他身上那些白色星星的痕迹映着余辉像是突然有了生命，在皮肤上闪耀。

他向他奔跑，仿佛穿过了几百年的时光，最终在岸边停下，像在大萧条期间每日下班后那样，对留在原地等他归家的史蒂夫说：

“我回来了，史蒂夫，

“——我回家了。”

 

“给你的礼物。”史蒂夫说，在夜晚带他浮上了海面。

穹顶广袤无际，紫色蓝色银色的光纹交织在一起，衬着碎钻似的星子，一直铺到了地平线。视线的尽头海天相接，璀璨的银河流泻而下，于是那些漫天的碎钻也落入了大海，与星空交相辉映。

头顶是宇宙和苍穹，脚下是深不可测的海沟深渊。空旷的世界只有他们两个人，在星空下缠绵相拥。

巴基注视无底的黑暗深海，拿出唯一的一罐皮姆粒子——明亮的鲜红色在深邃的蓝黑之中格外醒目。

他缓慢松开手，注视那一罐鲜红色的粒子逐渐落入深渊，成为一星萤火，再在黑暗中消失不见。

——I’m with you till end of line.

他在他耳边低声倾诉一世情话。

史蒂夫激动地紧紧拥着他。

他们在无边无际的深海、在时间和世界的尽头接吻。

 

他们以故乡为起点，开始环游世界，就像当年战时所憧憬的那样，共同挥霍大把的光阴。

他时常骑在史蒂夫身上，抚摸后背和鱼尾上那些美丽的星星，在海洋里驰骋遨游。

史蒂夫迫不及待跟他分享这个宇宙全部的美景——格陵兰的极昼、大堡礁五颜六色的珊瑚、热带洁白的细沙滩、极光之下冰岛喷发的火山，还有瑰丽的海底溶洞、洋中脊巍峨的山脉。  
巴基则将这些美景赋予灵魂——他陪伴他一同欣赏、分享喜悦，为他讲述在此地发生的那些人类的悲欢离合、传说与历史。

夜晚则在各处洞穴和沉船里过夜，相拥取暖。

每日清晨都会有礼物送到他枕边——形状奇特的贝壳、珊瑚，有时是一大捧好吃的牡蛎，和一些亮晶晶的矿石（他见过他笨拙地打磨它们）

史蒂夫不吃鱼，就在岸边安静而专注地看他用螃蟹和梭鱼煮汤，心满意足的看他吃东西，对他做任何事情都充满了极大的兴趣，鱼尾在水里一甩一甩。

“你是一个奇迹。”他说，郑重的模样仿佛是在神前宣誓，“你让我的生命有了意义。”

黎明或黄昏，他们会在海里旋转跳舞，伴着有节奏的海潮声和鲸鱼悠长的叹息，纤长的翠色海草跟随波浪一起摇曳，大群大群的橘红色热带鱼在其中穿行而过，疾风般掠过他们的头顶和脚底。

此时破晓的阳光忽然穿透了夜色、穿透了云层，投下一道梦幻的剔透的光柱。

他们沐浴其间，尽情地跳舞、接吻。

这里没有人世喧闹、流言蜚语、纷乱战争，只有永生等待他的史蒂夫。

当律法和人世都消亡，再没什么能够阻止他们相爱。

 

 

时光化成了虚无，消失在意识中。

几年或者几十年之后，他们游遍了全世界，在最后一日回到了旅程的起点——布鲁克林。海岸上那些钢铁巨兽的遗骸又少了一些，苟延残喘着风化消散。

他们刚刚吃了很多牡蛎和生蚝，坐在岸边看染红了半壁天空的火烧云。

史蒂夫拿出一个小盒子交给他。

“送给你的礼物。”

那是个方形的珠宝盒，外表的天鹅绒早就腐烂成尘土，即使剩下光秃秃的塑料壳，依稀能窥见昔日辉煌。

“这是什么？”

他见多了贝壳和珊瑚，不禁在内心期待那会是一枚戒指、一段神圣的誓言，然后笑着打开了珠宝盒。

暗红色光芒映入眼帘。

巴基愣住了。

那是他丢掉的那一罐皮姆粒子，玻璃管已经爬上了斑驳海贝。

温柔的暖色光芒照在史蒂夫粗犷的侧脸上，就像天边的一道云霞——他冒着粉身碎骨的风险潜入几万米的深渊海沟，在无垠的汪洋里大海捞针，只为了把这个捡回来。

然而此时史蒂夫在对他笑，比晨曦更温柔，比晴空更纯粹，没有一丝阴翳。

“我不希望你别无选择。”

大个子牵起他的手，轻轻落下一吻。那双蓝眼睛映着夕阳的余辉，成为他生命中最迷人的景色。

“这个世界太荒凉、太孤独了，我爱你，所以我不希望你被困在这里，我希望你拥有选择权。所以我送你这个礼物——我送你能离开我的‘自由’。”

即使等待了七百年，即使可能永远陷入看不到尽头的等待中，史蒂夫也愿意让他获得自由。

巴基发出短促的窒息的声音，拥抱史蒂夫，埋首在他肩头，抚摸背后那些星星。

“我也爱你，史蒂夫。我永远爱你……”

巴基望进史蒂夫的眼睛——风雨和光阴打磨掉了太多东西，在剥离了无数纷扰和羁绊之后，蔚蓝双眸里只有自己的影子。

“但是，你要知道，只有你才是我的家。我的小史蒂薇，没有你，未来毫无意义。”

说着，他握住了皮姆粒子，将它塞回了史蒂夫的手里。

“我很早之前就把我的‘自由’送给你了——我愿意永生在你的身边、跟你去任何地方，直到时光的尽头。”

大个子用力眨眨眼睛。这个冗长岁月也打不倒的男人，此时正含着眼泪。

巴基笑了笑——他从来都在他们之间扮演调节气氛的角色。

“交出彼此的自由，绑在一起直到地老天荒——我们那个世界管这个叫‘婚姻’——”

他双手捧住史蒂夫的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲脸上的伤疤。

“现在你可以吻新娘了。”

 

此刻，亘古不变的夕阳在布鲁克林的断壁残垣上投下了最后一瞥。

他们在故乡的废墟中接吻，让末世见证人间最后一场婚礼。

 

END

 

（A4冬永生不死，留在这个世界跟浩克盾在一起了。）


End file.
